A unique beast with a not so common problem
by MostazalsLord
Summary: Rated T due to the presence of some words.LinkxMidna as friends Please,Midna fans,understand that I WILL write fics about LinkxMidna in fluffy and or romantic situations,but later .Link has a problem and Midna has a solution which Link wont like.Enjoy.


A/N:So, this idea was on my mind for a while, thus, I asked myself: why not?I should point out that I was not the first one though."Link and the Fleas" by Kinomoto-san came up with the idea of using fleas before I did, however he/she is not writing anymore(at least that's what his/her profile said). Anyways, if you happen to like this fic and feel like reviewing, don't forget to give Kinomoto-san some credit(but bear in mind this fic is gonna be different from Kinomoto's).I hope you enjoy.

They just arrived at the sacred grove. Link was turned in a wolf by Zant's evil magic, but unlike before, this time Link had to find the Master sword in order to finally get rid of that form. After fighting several foes along the way Link suddenly stopped dashing towards his destiny.

"What is it Link?Why you stop?" Midna asked surprised.

"Something's wrong, I feel very itchy" Link replied upset.

Suddenly, he shook a lot, causing Midna to fall from his back. He began to scratch himself with his back paws as well as biting his fur where it itched, he seemed pretty much desperate for getting rid of the itch.

Midna looked at him bewildered and with a raised eyebrow. She saw him trying to scratch himself as a wolf before, but never like this, never this way.

"Oh, holy goddesses!This itch is unbearable!" Link growled as he tried to end his own issue.

"Ah, come Link!We have to get the Master sword in order to release you from that curse of yours!Stop minding such an irrelevant problem!" Midna shouted as she rolled her eyes.

"It's just that I never felt like this before!Midna, this _really_ itches a lot!" he yelled back while he bit his fur.

"Hmm, ok, no simple itch causes someone to scratch this way, let me examine your fur" she said as she leaned closer to Link so she could look for the cause of the problem.

Link stopped scratching for a few moments so his imp companion could help him with this issue, nonetheless, he still felt the strong urge to scratch himself.

After a few seconds carefully looking at Link's fur for the source of the problem, she found it. . . and _didn't_ like it. Her eyes widened as she girly screamed very loud, desperately brushing off something from her hands.

"This cannot be!How nasty!" Midna shrieked as she floated away from Link.

"What is it?What did you see?" he inquired, eagerly waiting for an answer as he walked closer to Midna.

"Stay away from me!" she squeaked.

"Midna, what did you see?What do I have?" he asked with a worried tone in his voice.

"Y-You have. . . " Midna began to stutter.

"What?" Link shouted, now very upset by Midna's reaction to the source of his itching.

"F-fleas" she ended the sentence as she winced and looked away from Link.

Link's eyes widened after he heard that. Fleas?How the heck did he get fleas?No frigging way!He was the Hero of Hyrule!He thought the goddesses were on his side. Then the answer came to his mind. He was a wolf all this time, wolfs can get fleas as well as dogs. He couldn't recall any moment when he had touched dirty animals, still he got fleas. Oh crap. Such a bad luck.

Anyways, he thought he should be able to put up with the itching, at least until he finds the Master sword. He knew he had to take a bath with some sort of special shampoo in order to get rid of his unwelcome guests, but he didn't feel like taking a bath in that moment, in fact for some reason he didn't really care for his sanitation when he was a wolf, probably because he felt wilder in that form.

"Well, it's not a big deal. We should hurry up to. . . " But he didn't end his sentence, because he realized Midna was not where he thought she was last time he saw her."Midna?" he said with worry.

He looked around, but found no trace of his imp companion. He looked again, but this time it took him just a few seconds to spot her. She was holding something behind her back and staring at him with a pissed look, determination could be seen in her little red eyes.

"Ehmm, Midna?he asked "Why are you looking at me like that?" he inquired uneasy.

"So we're going to look for the Master sword right now, aren't we?she demanded, still staring at him in an ominous way.

"Eh, yeah" he uttered clumsily.

"That's _not_ what I wanted to hear!" she shouted causing Link to back off slightly.

"W-what?" he babbled.

"You have fleas, you dirty wolfie. . . " she mumbled as she pulled out the shampoo and the brush she was holding behind her back"And I'm not advancing any further in our quest until you're absolutely free of fleas!" she yelled, determined to carry on her plan.

Link stared at the shampoo and the brush, not willing to withstand the fact of getting a bath as a wolf. Yes, he was a wolf and he had fleas, but. . . getting washed as a wolf?No way!He had his own pride too!He was not letting anyone washing him like a pet, not even Midna.

"Woah!, calm down a little Midna, we're near to the Master sword, after I become a human again I have no problem to take a bath, but please, don't force me to take a bath as a wolf. Besides, I don't feel itchy anymore(actually that was a lie, he was fighting the urge to scratch himself)" he uttered as he backed off even more.

Midna glared at him with a scolding look as she beckoned him with a finger.

"Link. . . come here. . . don't make this harder" she mumbled in a serious, yet slightly sweet tone.

"Nevah!" he yelled as he began to dart away from Midna as fast as he could.

Midna rolled her eyes and folded her arms across her chest, then she sighed.

"Stupid fur ball" she said as she stared at his fleeing companion.

After a while dashing away from her, Link found a spot to hide himself from Midna. It was a hollow log and was nice and warm. Link thought it should do. . .

"_Sweet!she ain't gonna find me here!_" Link thought. . . but he was wrong.

He wasn't safe there, somehow his companion found him with no problem at all.

"Oh, shit!" he yelled.

"Just let me wash you already!" she shouted while staring at the grey wolf.

"No frigging way!" he said as he quickly got out from the log and began to escape once again .

"Ah no, you're not getting away this time!" Midna mumbled as she turned her hair in a hand to grab Link.

"Oh noes!" Link said when he saw Midna's hair-hand getting closer to him.

Link didn't manage to escape this time, his companion finally caught him and began to pull him closer to her as he howled and shaked, trying to free himself from Midna's steady grip.

"Ok, it's time for you to take a bath" and as she said this, she pulled out a big wooden keg filled with clean water from nowhere.

"C-can we talk about this?" Link inquired hoping some mercy.

"There is nothing to talk, just take the bath" Midna stated as she placed him in the keg.

"Man!this blows!" Link shouted.

"The only thing that blows is to have fleas, now be nice and stand still" she said as she put some shampoo on the brush.

Link glared at the brush with mistrust and went away from it, still being inside the keg.

"Don't even think about touching me with that!" he said.

"Otherwise?" she defiantly mumbled as she began to brush Link's fur with a special anti-flea shampoo.

"This!" shouted link as he began to splash her with the keg's water .

"What the. . . ?Link!How could you!" Midna said as she looked at herself.

"Ha!that's what you get for forcing me to take a bath as a wolf!" Link shouted with a smirk in his face.

This caused Midna to brush him hard. . . very hard.

"Never. . . do. . . that. . . again!" she mumbled brushing Link's fur even harder every time she paused.

"Oh well, excuuuuuse me princess!" Link said.

Midna rolled her eyes "You should thank me" she mumbled.

"hmm. . . yes, I guess I sh. . . **hey**!" he was now staring at Midna, who was holding a camera.

"Link is taking a bath as a wolf, cute ain't it?Hey Link!say hi to the camera!" Midna mumbled as she giggled.

"Don't record this, it's so. . . embarrassing" he muttered.

"Very well, if you say so" Midna said as she turned off the camera."Well, the shampoo's effect should take place soon, you can get out of the keg Link" she mumbled.

"About time!" he said as he got out of the keg and shook in order to dry himself."Well yeah, thanks for helping me with the fleas. Shall we continue?" he asked.

"Of course" she replied.

Thus, they began to ride towards the inner part of the sacred groove. After a while a question came to Link's mind, so he asked.

"Midna?" he inquired.

"Yes?" she replied.

"I was wondering, what do you plan to do with the recorded tapes?" Link asked.

"I'm keeping them" she stated.

"Could I have a copy?" Link said.

"Hmm. . . could you drop that affair please?" Midna inquired.

"But I wanna kno. . . " but he didn't end his sentence, because Midna was holding a steak in her hand.

"Will you shut up already?Midna asked.

"Yes ma'am" he mumbled while drooling.

"_Always works. . . " _she thought as they resumed their journey.

**A/N:That's it. As for what concerns to the stuff that seems modern in this fic, no, I didn't do drugs or anything like that, it's just that weird stuff tends to cross my mind, besides I'm ****the author****, which grants me some power over this fic(not breaking the rules of fanfiction of course), don't you think?**** Remember to take care of your pets!There are some nasty bugs out there, so be on guard. And for those who wonder, yes, there is a picture of Midna washing Link as a wolf, go ahead, look it up.**


End file.
